U'r OoC Boss!
by Kiyu desu
Summary: SMU Seiso, sekolah swasta elit yang berisikan anak-anak orang kaya. Dan disana terdapat sebuah Geng. Peraturan pertama: seorang bos tidak boleh memiliki pacar. Dan bos mereka telah melanggarnya. Ch 3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Warning:** sumpah OOC gila! Nggak pake EYD, teman-teman! :'D

**U'r OoC, Boss!**

**Ch 1  
><strong>

Semenjak mataku pertama kali melihatnya, dari sanalah sesuatu yang aneh muncul dalam diriku. Mataku hanya terpaku pada sosoknya. Mataku selalu mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya. Mataku selalu melirik kearahnya. Telingaku selalu mencoba untuk mendengar suaranya. Tubuhku ingin sekali mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Aku selalu mencari sosoknya setiap waktu. Apa itu sebenarnya? Apakah mungkin…?

.

.

.

"Jadi, bos kalian nantangin kita?" tanya seseorang berambut hijau tua pada segerombolan orang yang memakai baju sekolahan yang datang kemarkasnya.

"Ya! Bos ku denger ketua geng SMU Seiso ini sangat kuat, jadi Bos kami pengen ngebuktiin rumor tersebut," jawab orang yang menjadi pembicara diantara gerombolan itu.

Laki-laki berambut hijau tua yang diketahui dari sensus penduduk yang entah kapan ngesensusnya bernama Tsuchiura Ryoutaro ini, menoleh ke seseorang yang tengah duduk disofa. "Bos! Ada yang nantangin!" serunya.

Si yang dipanggil Bos ini hanya menatap bosan anak buahnya itu. "Nantangin, hah?" si Bos beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang disana telah menanti gerombolan-gerombolan orang bodoh yang dengan bodohnya menantang dengan bodoh Sang Ketua Geng SMU Seiso. "Kapan?" dan si Bos langsung menunjukkan muka angker eh tampannya kepada khalayak ramai agar—maksudnya kepada segerombolan orang bodoh itu dengan tampang bodoh dan gaya bodoh mereka yang semua keliatan bodoh yang mungkin dari kecil mereka sudah bodoh dan sampai sekarang kebodohan mereka makin bertambah dan malahan kebodohan itu telah menyebar kemana-mana sehingga semua orang yang mengenalnya ikutan bodoh seperti mereka yang bodoh itu.

"Hari ini jam 4 sore, Tsukimori Len," ucapnya lalu menginstruksikan teman se-gengnya agar pergi dari sana.

"Bos, ayo kita bantai mereka!" ucap seseorang berambut merah marun dengan girangnya; Etou Kiriya.

"Hancurkan!" seru pria berambut hijau muda; Hihara Kazuki.

"Mari," ucap datar sang Bos; Tsukimori Len.

**~La Corda~**

Pada jaman dahulu kala, hidupla—ehem, maaf… salah dialog…

SMU Seiso, SMU elit yang murid-muridnya berasal dari keluarga orang-orang kaya—tidak semuanya juga sih, memiliki fasilitas sekolah yang sangat lengkap. Dimana ada sekolah maka disana ada semut, eh, maksudnya; geng, G.E.N.G, mengerti anak-anak? Ada geng berarti ada anak nakal equal to pembuat keonaran sigma teror yang melanda diberbagai dunia(maksud?), yang artinya… ya anak geng…

SMU elit swasta identik dengan pendonor dana untuk sekolah itu yang pastinya anak dari pendonor dana terbesar disana adalah manusia penguasa disana. Ya, ya, ya… disana ada geng, lalu anak pendonor tebesar, lalu anak orang-orang kaya, ya pastinya geng yang ada disana anggotanya anak-anak orang kaya, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsukimori Len, manusia penguasa sekolah anak dari pendonor dana terbesar disana yang menjadi Ketua Geng-nya. Klasik kan? Namun, berbelit-belit =='

Okeh, cerita-cerita dikit tentang Sang Tsukimori Len, semua pada tahu lah sifat-jelek-nya itu; ya dingin, ya sombong, ya angkuh, ya apa aja deh kreteria bos geng pada umumnya. Tapi yah, namanya orang tampan pasti banyak penggemarnya, bukan? Siapa sih yang NGGAK tertarik sama ketampanan, kekerenan, ketajiran dari pria yang dijuluki 'Bos' sekaligus 'Pangeran Es' ini? Ehm, mungkin ada, tapi dikit lah, ya itung-itung itu manusia tidak bisa melihat alias buta akan dunia yang berisikan pria tampan macam Tsukimori Len. Coba ya, dia itu keren, cakep, kuat, tajir, badannya jangan ditanya lagi deh, ketua geng, anak pengusaha musik Tsukimori Corp. yang paling terkenal seantero Jepang yang penyumbang donor utama SMU Seiso, anaknya Misa Hamai pianis ternama yang konsernya sudah hampir diseluruh plosok dunia, kurang apa lagi coba? Oke, ngaku dah, dia anaknya kasar, dingin dan bla-bla, tapi kan tetap aja… dia itu keren banget!

Blah, ada ketua berarti ada anak buah, pindah dari Tsukimori Len ke anak buahnya yaitu; Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, bisa dibilang wakil ketua? Yah, mungkin, hmm, si Ryou ini adalah teman kecilnya sang Bos, dan pastinya sudah tahu betul semua sifat-jelek-nya si Bos. Ryoutaro anak orang kaya, penyumbang donor juga bagi SMU tercinta ini. Orangnya? Orangnya itu, hmm, gimana yah? Dia itu mempunyai masa depan yang cemerlang mengingat prestasinya dalam bidang Sepak Bola sangat meyakinkan. Anak jenius bola ini memiliki badan atletik, ya benar saja, dia 'kan sering berolah raga.

Lalu, Hihara Kazuki, tipe anak buah yang penurut meskipun lebih tua satu tahun dari sang Bos dan anggota geng lainnya. Anak ini periang, jago olah raga juga dan ramah kepada siapa saja, hem, kok nggak cocok jadi anak geng, ya? Ah, sudahlah.

Terus, ada Etou Kiriya, anak pindahan dari SMU Corda. Orangnya kasar, asli, perkatannya nyucuk, tapi tampangnya, yah, keren banget! Ryou dan Kazu juga! Hem, selain mereka, anak buah 'inti' lainnya ada Aoi Kaji dan Keiichi Shimizu, sebenarnya mereka berdua nggak pantes jadi anak geng a.k.a berandalan, tapi… ada alasannya lah. Dan! Pastinya mereka semua anak penyumbang dana terbesar di Seiso yang membuat geng mereka memiliki tempat khusus didalam sekolah itu. Markas. Yap! Markas mereka mewah dengan fasilitas yang lengkap. Yah, biarkan imajinasi masing-masing lah yang membayangkan fasilitas apa saja yang tersedia disana (Author ga modal betul ya?), tapi jangan bayangkan markas mereka seperti markas Aka*suki. Dan juga, para guru dan murid-murid disana pada tunduk pada mereka—the geng.

**~La Corda~**

Namanya anak pembuat onar, pasti ujung-ujungnya suka yang namanya MEMBOLOS. Tapi, eh, tapi, hari ini tumben-tumbennya para anggota geng mau, ya ampun, MAU menghadiri sesi pembelajaran. Tunggu dulu! Apa ini? Perintah dari sang bos? Walah, walah, sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, bos geng nya sendiri yang memerintahkan untuk masuk kelas? Waw!

Ehem, karena Kazuki kakak kelas jadi dia beda kelasnya dan Keiichi, dia adalah anak kelas 1 SMU, jadi otomatis beda kelas juga. Jadi, tinggal Len, Ryoutaro, Kiriya dan Kaji serta beberapa anggota lainnya yang satu kelas. Dan sisa anggota lainnya berada dikelas yang berbeda-beda.

Saat masuk kelas, semua mata tertuju pada 'Geng' tersebut. Heran? Ya, heran banget, yang biasanya pasti bolos pada jam segini, 1 siang, malah masuk? WtH?

"Ada apa?" bentak Kiriya yang risih dengan tatapan yang diberikan teman sekelasnnya dan juga sang Sensei yang jelas-jelas jawdrop melihat mereka masuk kelas. Ya Allah, sujud syukur dah tuh Sensei.

Semua mata yang menatap mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya alias pada menunduk semua.

"A-ah, pelajaran hampir dimulai, harap duduk ditempat masing-masing…" ucap Sensei yang sudah paruh baya itu, takut-takut.

Len menatap tajam sensei—malang—itu, seolah-olah mengatakan Tidak-ada-yang-boleh-memerintah-Tsukimori-Len. Si sensei malang tersebut pun makin keringat dingin, ia langsung mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan yang kelihatannya sudah tua.

Sebelum si sensei ingin mengatakan sesuatu, para anggota geng pun langsung duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Dan pelajaran yang membosankan pun dimulai.

**Len's PoV**

Nyesel… malasnya... bosan… lagian dari pertama kenapa aku nyuruh masuk kelas segala, ya? Haah…

Tapi…

Melirik kearah samping kiri; langit biru. Melirik kesamping kanan; gadis berambut merah.

Tidak, aku tidak menyesal

Aku tidak menoleh, hanya melirik saja. Mukaku ku arahkan ke depan papan tulis, tapi sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang diterangkan oleh Pak Tua itu. Mataku hanya tertuju padanya.

Hino Kahoko

Gadis yang dalam 3 bulan terakhir ini telah menyita perhatianku. Sejak hari itu. Ya, sejak kejadian itu.

**Flashback**

Ini adalah hari perpisahan dengan kakak kelas 3. Semua serba sibuk dengan persiapan untuk melepas para senpai—tak terkecuali geng kami.

Tidak tau kenapa aku merasa tidak rela melepasnya, melepas Ketua Azuma yang sudah sangat baik dan bijaksana pada kami, para kouhei-nya. Azuma-kaichou adalah sosok yang kuidam-idamkan, aku—tidak, kami semua kagum padanya.

Jangan salah sangka, biar pun kami anak geng, bukan berarti kami bejat seperti kebanyakan geng. Tidak ada yang tau bahwa geng ini dibuat bukan untuk bikin onar atau merusak tapi ada alasannya mengapa senpai-senpai terdahulu menciptakan geng ini.

Yunoki Azuma adalah Bos kami yang sekarang, tetapi karena ia akan pergi dari sekolah ini, maka seseorang dari kami akan dipilih untuk menjadi ketuanya. Seorang ketua akan menjabat sampai mereka lulus dan meninggalkan SMU Seiso.

Aku yang masih kelas satu dan akan memasuki kelas dua ini, merasa sangat terkejut dengan keputusan Azuma-kaichou yang memilihku untuk mewarisi geng ini. Aku tidak begitu mengerti mengapa aku yang dipilih, padahal masih banyak anggota lain yang lebih bagus, lebih bisa menjadi ketua dan mengurus geng ini; misalnya saja Kazuki-senpai, atau Ryou, juga Aoi. Kenapa aku? Aku yang pendiam ini bahkan tidak terlalu hapal dengan semua nama anggota geng dan juga aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka.

Bukankah lebih baik memilih ketua yang lebih bisa bersosialisasi? Bukannya sama orang anti-sosial seperti aku.

Dari pertama aku direkrut menjadi anggota geng sampai sekarang, aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Kaichou. Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa mirip dengan Azuma-kaichou, mungkin persamaan kami adalah bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kami yang sesungguhnya pada orang lain, dia yang dengan senyumnya dan aku yang dengan ekspresi datar. Metode kita berbeda, tapi tujuan sama.

"Len, kamu akan menjadi Ketua selanjutnya," itulah yang keluar dari mulut Ketua Azuma, mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi penggantinya.

Aku terkejut, tapi saat aku melihat ekspresi yang lain, mereka sama sekali tidak terkejut. Kenapa?

"Selamat ya, Bos Len! Hehe," ucap Ryo seraya menepuk punggungku sambil berseringai.

Kenapa?

Kazuki-senpai tertawa geli, "Bos baru!" ia merangkulku—ah, lebih tepatnya mencekik ku dileher, soalnya aku tidak bisa bernapas.

Kenapa?

Aoi mendatangiku, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutku sambil berkata, "Mohon bantuannya ya, Bos!" ucapnya, tersenyum.

Kenapa?

"Mulai hari ini kamu akan mengurus semua anggota dan geng ini. Bekerjalah dengan baik dan jadilah Ketua yang bijak," Azuma-kaichou tersenyum, bukan senyum yang selama ini ia perlihatkan, tapi senyum yang benar-benar senyum. Kenapa aku tau? Soalnya senyumnya kali ini benar-benar hangat.

"Bos!" seru semua anggota.

Kenapa?

"Ke…kenapa, Azuma-kaichou?" tanyaku pelan saat semua orang pergi dan hanya tinggal aku dan Azuma-kaichou.

Ia sempat mengerutkan dahinya, tapi langsung tersenyum—senyum pengertian, "Apa, Len? Kamu tidak ingin menjadi ketua?" tanyanya balik.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Tidak, bukan itu, Azuma-kaichou, hanya saja apa pantas kalau aku yang jadi ketua? Bukankah ada yang lebih baik dari aku?"

Ketua Azuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, senyum yang tadi ia pasang, kini memudar, "Kamu tau kenapa aku memilihmu?"

Aku menggeleng, lagi.

"Ketua terdahulu, memiliki metode berbeda-beda dengan bagaimana mereka memilih penerus mereka, dan begitu juga aku," ucapnya.

"Metode…?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Hanya aku yang tau, dan tidak seorang pun yang akan mengetahuinya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum—senyum yang bikin merinding.

"Tapi… Azuma-kaichou..." aku bersikeras ingin tau.

Ia menghela napas, mungkin ia tau kalau aku tidak akan mudah menyerah untuk mengetahuinya, "Metodenya tidak akan kukasih tau, tapi alasanku mengapa memilihmu saja yang akan kukasih tau, deal?"

"Baiklah, Bos!" setujuku.

"Sial, Len, jangan panggil aku kaichou atau bos lagi. Aku kan sudah bukan bosnya!" omelnya.

"Egh, maaf…"

Ia menghela napas, "Alasanku memilihmu karena; aku yakin kamu tidak akan melanggar peraturan bagi Ketua Geng Seiso," lanjutnya.

Aku bingung, peraturan… peraturan… yang mana…?

"Peraturan pertama bab awal buku UU Geng Seiso," ucapnya, memberi petunjuk, mungkin ia melihat wajahku yang kebingungan.

Ah! "Seorang ketua tidak boleh memiliki seseorang yang spesial bagi mereka dalam tanda kurung pacar," kataku, saat mengucap 'Pacar' wajahku memerah entah kenapa.

Azuma-kai—senpai mengangguk, "Ya, aku yakin kamu tidak akan menyukai seorang gadis pun, atau cowok," HEI! Apa maksudnya? "meskipun kamu menyukai seseorang, setidaknya kamu tidak akan mengutamakan dia dan kamu lebih memilih Geng, apa aku salah, Len? Apa kamu bisa mengesampingkan perasaanmu dan lebih memprioritaskan kepentingan geng, Len?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

Aku mengerti ternyata itu alasannya—aku berani bertaruh kalau misalnya Azuma-senpai mengurutkan daftar nama yang akan menjadi ketua, Kazuki-senpai akan berada diurutan terakhir, kenapa? Karena Kazuki-senpai orangnya sangat perhatian, dan penuh kasih sayang, dan apa bila dia menyukai seorang gadis, maka ia benar-benar akan lebih memperhatikannya ketimbang geng ini. Tapi itu tidak buruk, maksudku, yah, pokonya begitulah, aku tidak bermaksud merendahkan Kazuki-senpai.

"Ya," aku mengangguk.

"Bagus," ia tersenyum kembali, "Kamu yang bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sepertiku, pasti bisa, aku yakin kamu dapat membuat geng ini jadi lebih baik dibandingkan dengan yang dulu."

"Baiklah, bila itu mau senpai, aku akan terima," tegasku.

Tapi…

Beberapa hari setelahnya—setelah perpisahan; setelah aku menjadi Ketua; setelah aku, Ryo, Aoi menjadi kelas dua dan kami bertiga sekelas, 2-D… aku, Tsukimori Len, melanggar peraturan, hampir melanggar janjiku padanya.

Aku, Ketua Geng SMU Seiso, menyukai seseorang. Seorang gadis berambut merah yang duduk disebelahku dengan senyum inosennya dengan tingkah lakunya yang dapat membuat seseorang sepertiku; tertawa. Aku tidak percaya ini, aku menyukai gadis itu, Hino Kahoko itu.

Dihari pertama masuk sebagai kelas 2, aku senang—meskipun tidak kutunjukkan—bisa sekelas dengan Ryo dan Aoi. Disaat itu aku yang sudah menjadi ketua geng Seiso, ditakuti oleh semuanya, bahkan guru. Bukan hanya orang tuaku penyumbang terbesar, tetapi aku juga Ketua geng, yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut dihadapanku.

Aku merasa risih, bukannya bisa menjalani hidup normal, tap malah tambah kacau. Aku tau konsekuensi dari menjadi Ketua, tapi tetap saja… orang-orang tambah menjauhiku—kecuali para anggota geng.

Betul, aku menerima masuk geng ini karena aku ingin mempunyai teman. Dari dulu hingga sekarang aku tidak mempunyai teman—kecuali Ryou—yang benar-benar memandangku sebagai Len, bukan anak dari pengusaha kaya atau pianis terkenal keluarga Tsukimori. Persetan dengan 'teman'ku yang hanya menginginkan harta orang tuaku, ambil semua, aku tidak peduli.

Tapi, bagus juga masuk dalam geng, mereka, para anggota tidak memandangku sebagai pewaris perusahaan Tsukimori, tapi sebagai Len yang pendiam dan dingin—mereka tidak mempermasalahkan sifatku itu, mereka enjoy-enjoy aja. Dan juga Azuma-senpai tidak mendiskriminasi kami. Memang kebanyakan anggota geng Seiso anak orang kaya, tapi juga ada yang bukan, dan mereka tidak dipilihasihkan oleh Azuma-senpai. Oleh karena itu yang membuat kami kagum sekaligus patuh dengannya.

Disaat semua orang menjauhiku dan takut padaku, ada seseorang yang berani melawan aku ini.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balasku dingin.

"Tentu saja ada! Kau telah menyakiti temanku!" serunya seraya membantu temannya yang terduduk ditanah agar berdiri.

"Aku tidak menyakitinya," sanggahku, aku beneran tidak menyakiti cewek itu, aku hanya menolaknya, lalu ia menangis sambil terduduk ditanah, itu bukan salahku, kan? Lagian bukan cewek itu saja yang kutolak, dan juga kuakui cewek yang sedang menangis dipelukan gadis berambut merah itu, berani. Dari sekian banyak cewek yang menembakku, dialah orang pertama yang berani menembakku saat aku telah menjadi Ketua geng Seiso.

"Apanya yang tidak? Kau menyakiti hatinya!" serunya tambah marah.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. A, apaan gadis ini? Apa dia nggak tau aku ini siapa?

"Su-sudahlah, Kaho… aku tidak apa-apa…" ucap gadis yang masih menangis itu.

"Sudah apanya, Mio? Dia harus minta maaf dulu, baru sudah!"

Minta maaf? Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ta-tapi Kaho, nan-nanti kamu bisa dapat masalah…"

Benar itu, kau akan mendapatkan masalah karena telah berurusan denganku, 'Ka-Ho'.

"Aku tidak peduli! Mau dia ketua geng kek! Orang tuanya kaya kek! Anak penyumbang terbesar kek! Ga peduli! Yang jelas dia harus minta maaf padamu, Mio!"

Mataku membulat sempurna, padahal dia tau aku ini siapa, tapi dia tidak takut. Apa dia beneran tidak takut atau karena gara-gara emosi ia jadi berani berkata seperti itu?

"Apa benar kau tidak takut padaku?" tanyaku pada gadis itu, dingin.

"Untuk apa aku takut padamu! Biarpun aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, aku masih bisa sekolah di SMU lain! Orang seperti mu yang hanya bisa mengandalkan uang dari orang tua tidak pantas sombong! Uang itu kan dari orang tuamu bukan hasil dari kerjamu! Kalau bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri dan kaya dengan hasil yang diperoleh, baru kamu boleh sombong! Eh, ga boleh juga sih sombong-sombong, ah, tapi, arg! Pokoknya ga sepantasnya kau sombong hanya karena uang yang bukan dari hasil keringatmu sendiri! Nah, sekarang minta maaf pada temanku!" ia berbicara dengan satu tarikan napas saja… waw…

Hmmff, boleh juga.

"Ka-Kaho, sudah tidak perlu… aku baik-baik saja… lebih baik kita pergi," ucap teman gadis itu seraya menarik tangannya agar menjauh dari hadapanku, "Ma-maafkan saya da-dan teman saya… Tsu-Tsukimori-sama…" ia berbungkuk dihadapanku, pandangannya tertuju pada tanah. Lalu ia beranjak pergi bersama temannya.

Cih, 'Tsukimori-sama'? Menjijikan, itulah aku menolaknya dan semua gadis yang pernah menyatakan cinta bullshit-nya padaku. Kalau kuingat baik-baik, mereka semua memanggilku dengan nama 'Tsukimori-sama'.

"Tidak! Tunggu dulu, Mio! Dia harus minta maaf dulu!" gadis itu bersikeras tetap tinggal, ia sampai menarik temannya itu.

"Sudahlah, Kaho, kumohon…"

Baiklah mungkin sekali ini saja aku mengalah.

"Tidak Mi—"

"Ok, aku minta maaf," ucapku, memotong perkataannya.

Kini adegan tarik-menarik antara kedua gadis itu terhenti. Aku melihat wajah shock mereka saat mereka menoleh kearahku.

"Apa?" tanyaku saat mereka hanya terdiam kayak patung dihadapanku dengan tampang antara jawdrop dan cengo.

Mereka berdua menggeleng, "Ya-yang bener? Kamu minta maaf?" tanya gadis berambut merah—tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis ini? Dimana ya?

"Ya, bukannya kamu yang menyuruhku?" sial, wajahnya lucu sekali, dengan tampang kaget serta cengo saat aku mengatakan itu. hmmff…

Ia tertawa gugup, "I-iya juga ya…" ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, hmmft, tambah lucu, "Ka-kalau begitu…" ia menyenggol temannya yang dari tadi berdiri mematung.

"A, aku… itu… Tsukimori-sama, tidak perlu meminta maaf… tapi aku… aku senang Tsukimori-sama mau meminta maaf padaku…" ucapnya sambil tertunduk, terlihat mukanya yang merah. Kenapa itu? apa sakit? Masa gara-gara aku menolaknya dia jadi sakit?

Aku melirik kearah gadis yang dipanggil Kaho itu, ia tersenyum bahagia… ah, sepertinya aku pernah mendengan nama itu… dan senyum itu… damn, cute!

"Mio, mungkin kamu nanti akan mendapat cowok yang lebih baik dari pada orang itu," ucapnya, menyemangati temannya itu. Hey, apa maksudnya 'orang itu'? Sangat tidak sopan!

Yang dipanggil Mio mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, terimakasih, Tsukimori-sama mau meluangkan waktu untuk mendengarkan pernyataanku yang hanya buang-buang waktu," ia membungkuk, lalu pergi dan gadis itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Aku hanya menatapnya dingin.

Sebelum dia pergi terlalu jauh, ia berhenti dan menatapku, "Kukira orang sepertimu tidak akan mendengarkan perkataan orang lain dan gengsinya tinggi. Tapi aku salah, maaf ya," ia menjulurkan lidahnya, "Terima kasih ya, hanya dengan perkataan sesimpel 'maaf' darimu temanku tidak begitu patah hati…" lalu ia tersenyum lembut, membuatku terpana, mataku membulat, "Terima kasih, Tsukimori-kun."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Gadis itu aneh, tadi ia begitu marah padaku, sekarang ia tersenyum sangat ramah. 'Tsukimori-kun' eh? Indah juga, setidaknya tidak dengan '–sama'.

Hmmft, 'Kaho' ya? Akan ku cari…

.

.

Dan… tidak usah jauh-jauh… ternyata gadis itu adalah Hino Kahoko, 2-D, sekelas denganku… sial, pantasan aku pernah melihat dan mendengar namanya.

Haah, tapi senang juga dia ternyata tidak jauh, malahan terlalu dekat. Dia duduk disampingku…

Takdirkah ini?

Setelah diperhatikan lebih dekat, ternyata ia ramah terhadap semua orang, tak terkecuali aku.

Aku tersenyum.

"Eh, Tsukimori-kun senyum-senyum sendiri, dasar gila!" ucapnya sambil tertawa geli dan meninggalkanku sendirian dikelas karena semua murid sudah pada pulangan.

Dan itulah pertama kalinya aku dipanggil 'gila'. Tapi, ternyata aku memang sudah gila, 'gila' karenamu, Hino Kahoko.

Disaat itu lah aku tersadar bahwa aku melanggar peraturan dan hampir mengingkari janjiku pada Azuma-senpai. Bisakah aku mengesampingkan perasaanku padamu dan lebih memprioritaskan geng, Hino?

**End of Flashback**

Sejak hari itu aku selalu mengamatinya, tapi hanya bisa dari jauh. Kenapa? Padahal aku bisa melakukan apa saja disini, bisa memiliki apa saja yang aku mau disini. Itu karena, seorang Ketua Geng tidak seharusnya memiliki seseorang yang spesial. Membosankan? Ya, tentu saja, yah mau bagaimana lagi? Aku ketua geng SMU Seisho yang paling ditakuti didaerah ini. Aku dan geng ku telah berkelahi dengan geng-geng SMU lain, dan kami menang, sigh, dan itu artinya ada dendam tersimpan di SMU yang telah kami kalahkan, yang pastinya ancaman balas dendam telah menanti.

Kalau saja mereka semua pada tahu sang Ketua Geng SMU Seiso mempunyai ehem-pacar-ehem, maksudku orang yang istimewa, pasti itu akan dimanfaatkan oleh mereka yang itu berarti dapat menghancurkan geng yang telah diwariskan kepadaku ini dan lebih parahnya aku tidak ingin siapapun mencoba untuk menyakiti gadis itu. Benar, Hino Kahoko itu.

Aku meliriknya lagi, ekspresinya masih serius seperti tadi. Dia benar-benar memperhatikan si Pak Tua. Hem, pantas saja nilainya bagus-bagus. Aku ngangguk-ngangguk sendiri. Ahh, tidak! Tidak! Kalian salah! Aku tidak mencari tahu segala hal tentangnya kok! Aku tidak mencari tahu kalau makanan kesukaannya itu makanan yang manis, terus ulang tahunnya tanggal 27 Februari dan golongan darahnya A. Bu-bukan begitu! Itu hanya kebetulan saja aku nggak sengaja memerintahkan anak buahku—Ryou—untuk membuntutinya kok!

Oke, aku ngaku… haaah, ini sebenarnya hanya Ryou yang tahu… ya… dia kan temanku sejak kita dalam kandungan, ara? Mana mungkin!

Ah, tau ah! Kembali ke cewek pujaanku… hn, sekarang dia…

Tidak…

Oh, TIDAK! Dia memandangku!

A-apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Hi-Hino…" bisikku.

Ara? Dia tidak mendengarku?

Hmm, setelah dilihat baik-baik, ternyata dia tidak sedang memandangku, tapi memandang keluar jendela. Ah! Aku nya aja yang kege-eran… sial…

Teng teng teng

Suara surga akhirnya terdengar juga!

Tapi…

Yah, yah, yah… dia pergi…!

"Tu-tunggu dulu…" eekh! Tiba-tiba saja mulutku melontarkan kalimat itu.

Hino berbalik dan menatapku heran.

Mampus aku…

"Ada apa, Tsukimori-kun?" tanyanya dengan senyuman.

Lihat? Eh, maksudku: baca? Dia manis banget kan? Aku yang ketua geng ini nggak ditakutinya. Itu yang paling aku suka dari Hino-ehem-ku-ehem.

"Itu… apa…" mati aku, apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Ya?" dia tetap memasang senyuman manisnya. Sial, jantungku berdebar-debar.

"Ng…nggak… nggak apa-apa…" ucapku.

"Hmm, kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan, katakan aja, ya?" ucapnya dengan senyuman—lagi— lalu pergi keluar kelas, meninggalkan aku yang hampir kena serangan jantung gara-gara senyumannya itu.

Aku memandangnya sampai sosok berambut merah itu tidak kelihatan lagi.

**End of Len's PoV**

"Bos…! Melamun aja!" Kiriya menepuk pundak bosnya itu yang dilihatnya tadi hanya melamun saja sambil menatap keluar pintu kelas. "Sepertinya bos kurang sehat. Muka bos merah!" lanjutnya yang diberi tatapan mematikan oleh Len.

"Aku tidak sakit," ucapnya datar, ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana, lalu berdiri dari kursi dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas. "Ayo pergi," perintahnya.

"Baik, bos!" ucap serentak semua anggota geng.

Len dan para geng berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka, takut melakukan kesalahan, semua murid disana pada menjauh sedikit dari mereka.

Anak buah sang bos tidak berpikir kalau si bos ke kantin bukan untuk membeli makanan saja, melainkan dia ingin mencari sesuatu, ehem, lebih tepatnya seseorang. Semua anak buah mah ikut-ikutan aja kemana bosnya pergi.

Len berjalan paling depan diantara para anggota geng, mengamati setiap sudut kantin, mencari sosok seorang gadis berambut merah.

Itu dia!

Gadis itu sedang duduk bersama kedua temannya sambil menyantap burger yang ia pesan. Len yang melihat itu pun segera mendatangi penjual burger yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat gadis itu berada. Dan para anak buah pun mengikutinya membeli burger tersebut. Alhasil sang penjual kerepotan melayani pesanan untuk duapuluh orang lebih—anak buah dari kelas yang berbeda dari bosnya telah ikut bersama menuju kantin, bahkan Kazuki yang tukang makan pun juga ada—setelah memesan, Len pun mulai mencari tempat duduk yang pas—tidak terlalu dekat untuk dicurigai dan tidak terlalu jauh supaya bisa melihat gadis itu.

**~La Corda~**

**4:00 p.m.**

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Tsukimori Len!"

"Tentu," ucap Len dengan tampang datar yang membuat bos dari lawannya itu semakin geram dengannya.

"Kau, brengsek, dan semua anggota gengmu akan kalah lawan kami!"

"Kita lihat saja."

"Semuanya seraaaang!" perintah si bos lawan sambil berlari kearah segerombolan anggota Geng Seiso.

"Maju!" ucap Kazuki dan Kiriya bersamaan dan diberi teriakan 'Siap' oleh seluruh anggota kecuali Len dan semuanya mulai menyerang geng lawan.

**TBC**

**P.S:**

Waktu itu: Azuma kelas 3; Kazuki kelas 2; Len, Ryoutaro, Aoi kelas 1; Kiriya belum ada, dia kelas 1 di SMU Corda; Keiichi masih kelas 3 SMP.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot

**Warning:** sumpah OOC gila! AU, gaje, abal, cheesy(?) to the max! don't like don't read

**U'r OoC, Boss!**

**Ch 2**

Apa itu sebenarnya? Apakah mungkin… ini yang namanya cinta…? Setiap kali melihat senyumnya, setiap kali melihat kelakuannya, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tersenyum dan tertawa. Mengapa dia bisa membuat diriku seperti ini? Apa yang telah ia perbuat padaku? Apa aku akan jatuh terlalu dalam…?

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Pilih antara geng ini dengan pacarmu itu, Shou," tegas Len pada salah satu anak buahnya; Shouzaburou Kishimoto.

"Bos… aku..." Shou hanya bisa menunduk, seraya membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Aku tidak ingin mempunyai anak buah yang tidak konsisten, Shou. Kamu harus memilih," ucap Len datar tetapi tegas.

Kini mereka berada diruang khusus ketua, dimana hanya ada Len, Ryou, Kazuki, Aoi, Kiriya, Keiichi dan Shou—anak buah yang akan diadili(?).

"Dengar, Shou, ini mungkin sulit untukmu, tapi ini demi kebaikan geng ini dan pacarmu juga. Bila kamu tidak bisa memilih salah satu, maka itu akan menyulitkan kamu—dan kami. Keselamatan geng ini bisa terancam—dan pacarmu itu juga," jelas Len, panjang lebar.

Shou masih tertunduk.

"Bila kamu ingin masih menjadi anggota geng Seiso, tinggalkan gadis itu. Tapi, kalau kamu tetap ingin berpacaran, tinggalkan geng ini."

Shou terkejut, "Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku, Shou."

Shou yang dengan tatapan tidak percaya, melihat raut muka Len yang datar-datar saja—seperti sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya. Sebegitu kejamnya kah bos dengan dirinya? Tidak ada pilihan yang lebih ringan kah? Ini sangat sulit bagi Shou. Geng adalah tempat satu-satunya ia dapat diakui dan pacarnya adalah orang yang paling ia cintai. Terus bagaimana bisa ia memilih salah satu dari itu?

"Bos… bos tidak mengerti…!" pekik Shou seraya keluar dari ruangan itu. Bos tidak mengerti dengan kondisi yang ia alami saat ini. Bos terlalu dingin untuk mengetahui perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Bos terlalu… terlalu… 'Aku tidak percaya lagi padamu, Bos! Aku ingin Azuma-kaichou kembali!'

Melihat Shou yang tiba-tiba keluar, membuat semua yang berada diruangan itu terkejut, tak terkecuali Len. Tapi ia langsung kembali seperti semula, datar.

"Len, bagaimana ini?" tanya Ryou.

"Bos?" yang lain juga penasaran dengan tindakan apa yang akan Len ambil.

Len menghela napas, "Kazuki-senpai dan Aoi, ikuti Shou, awasi dia."

"Baik, bos!" dengan itu Kazu dan Aoi pun meninggalkan ruangan Len dan pergi mengikuti Shou yang sudah agak jauh meninggalkan markas geng.

"Bos, bukankah perkataanmu agak kasar?" tanya Kiriya yang diberi deathglare sama Len, lalu ia tertawa gugup, "maksudku setidaknya lebih lembut sedikitlah, biar Shou tau kalau bos sebenarnya mengkhawatirkannya," lanjut Kiriya.

"Mustahil, Kiriya, Len memang dari dulu begitu, dia ga bisa mengeluarkan perasaanya yang sesungguhnya. Tapi… cie cie… ternyata Bos kita manis juga ya… khawatir-khawatir gitu…" Ryou bersiul.

"Diam kau, Ryou! Dan Kiriya, sebaiknya kamu bawa pulang Keiichi, lagi-lagi dia ketiduran disofa…" ucap Len datar, tapi ada sedikit nada khawatir.

"Bilang aja kamu khawatir kalau kouhai kita yang imut itu nanti sakit," goda lagi Ryou.

"Ryou, kamu tau rasanya dihajar?" Len mendeathglare Ryou, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kiriya dan Keiichi, "Kiriya, bawa dia pulang."

"Ok, ok Bos!" Kiriya langsung mengangkat Keiichi, dengan bantuan Ryoutaro menaruhnya dipunggung Kiriya, "Yosh!"

"Kiriya," panggil Len sebelum Kiriya keluar dari ruangannya.

Kiriya menoleh, "Ya?"

"Maaf membuatmu kerepotan membawa Keiichi… maaf ga bisa bantu," ucap Len, pelan, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Kiriya dan Ryou tertawa, "Tuh kan benar kata Ryou, Bos khawatir!"

"Apa kataku!"

"Urusai! Dan cepatlah pergi."

"Baiiik… sampai jumpa besok!" ucapnya seraya meninggalkan ruangan Len. Dan meninggalkan si Bos dengan Ryoutaro.

"Ryou."

"Iya, iya… aku sudah menyuruh Sasaki yang mengawasinya," ucap Ryou, sudah tau apa yang ingin bosnya itu ketahui.

"Terima kasih… dan soal Shou… aku merasa munafik," Len menundukan kepalanya.

"Bos…" gumam Ryou, ia bahkan tidak dapat merespon perkataan bosnya itu. Apa yang harus ia katakan coba? Bilang: bos ga salah kok, kan semua manusia berhak untuk mencintai. Atau: itu salah bos sendiri, kenapa juga suka sama Hino. Atau: sudahlah bos, ini pasti karma buat bos. Or: makanya ga usah sok-sok-an deh, bilang begitu sama Shou, padahal bos sendiri punya seseorang yang disukai. Ryou menggelengkan kepalanya, ng…nggak mungkin ia ngomong seperti itu. Mau hidupnya diakhiri Len disaat ini juga… gaah! Pemikiran itu membuat Ryou bergidik.

"Ryou… apa yang harus kulakukan…?" tanya Len, pelan, tapi Ryou masih bisa mendengarnya. Len menundukkan kepalanya.

"…" Ryou membatin, 'Apa yang harus bos lakukan? Aku bahkan bertanya-tanya… maaf, aku tidak tau jawabannya bos…'

**~La Corda~**

"Mai…!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Mai menoleh, "Shou," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," kata Shou seraya berjalan mendekati pacarnya itu—Mai Koizumi— dan langsung saja ia memeluknya.

"A…ada apa, Shou?" tanya Mai, bingung dengan Shou yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya, Shou kan jarang melakukan ini didepan umum—meskipun sekarang tidak ada orang digerbang sekolah.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Mai," gumam Shou sambil mempererat pelukannya terhadap gadis itu.

Mai yang merasakan tubuh Shou yang bergetar, menjadi khawatir dan tambah bingung. Apa yang menyebabkan pria ini begitu ketakutan. Ya, Mai merasakan kalau pacarnya itu ketakutan, entah takut karena apa. "Kamu kenapa, Shou?"

"Mai… aku…" Shou tidak bisa menjawab itu. Masa ia harus bilang kalau hubungan—backstreet—mereka ketahuan oleh bosnya, dan Shou dikasih pilihan antara gadisnya itu atau geng. Ia tak mungkin bilang itu pada Mai, pasti nanti Mai malah mendesaknya untuk memilih geng—karena Mai tau kalau geng adalah tempat satu-satunya bagi Shou untuk mendapatkan teman.

"Shou…? Ceritakan lah padaku…" pinta Mai, memeluk balik Shou dengan erat.

Shou menggelengkan kepalanya, "Biar ku antar kamu pulang, Mai," ucapnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari gadis itu.

"Shou…?"

"Ku antar kamu pulang."

Mai tau kalau sekarang Shou tidak ingin membicarakan apa-pun-masalah-yang-dihadapi-nya, Mai hanya bisa mengehela napas, "Baiklah," pasrah Mai, lalu menggenggam tangan Shou dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

Tidak disadari oleh mereka, ada 2 pasang mata yang mengamati mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

**~La Corda~**

"Sasaki, kamu sudah datang."

"Iya, bos."

"Apakah…?"

"Sudah, sudah bos, aku sudah memastikan kalau dia pulang dengan selamat sentosa dunia akhirat. Bos ga usah khawatir, aku, Junnosuke Sasaki, siap mengawasi Sang Tuan Putri 24/7!" ucap Sasaki dengan semangat '45, seraya hormat kepada bosnya.

"Jangan lebay deh, Sasaki," cibir Ryou sambil tertawa geli, "Aku mikir ya, sejak kapan Hino jadi 'Sang Tuan Putri'?"

Sasaki ikutan tertawa, "Sejak bos menyatakan kalau dia tergila-gila dengan Hi—"

"Urusai!"

"Hiiik, bos marah…! Takuut!" ucap Ryou dan Sasaki bersamaan sambil tertawa dan berpose seperti orang ketakutan, mereka senang banget ngolokin bosnya itu.

Len langsung mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam dan tiba-tiba saja suhu diruangannya turun menjadi 0 derajat. Sungguh fenomena yang menakjubkan!

"Wooii, asem, AC nya terlalu dingin!" ucap seseorang, entah siapa, sungguh misterius, tapi dari ciri-cirinya dia mempunyai rambut hijau tua dan berkulit—hei, itu Ryou!

"Hn, maaf sengaja," ucap Len, datar. Ia memegang remote AC rupanya.

"Yee!"

"Btw, bos kapan ngasih tau ke anggota lain tentang Hino?" tanya Sasaki. Sebenarnya ia merasa spesial karena hanya dia dan Ryou yang tau tentang rahasia terbesar dari bosnya ini.

"Aku… tidak tau," ucap Len, pelan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sunyi menyelimuti ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Mereka semua larut dalam deterge—eh, pikiran masing-masing.

**~La Corda~**

"Shou, sebenarnya apa ya—"

"Sstt, Mai, diam ditempat," perintah Shou, pelan. Kini ia berada didepan Mai, tangan gadis itu masih digenggamnya, dalam posisi penjagaan. "Keluarlah kalian!" seru Shou.

Lalu terdengar suara tawa jahat yang berasal dari sisi jalan yang gelap—tidak ada cahaya, karena hari semakin malam dan lampu jalanan disana entah kenapa belum dinyalakan atau memang mati atau memang tidak ada lampu jalan sama sekali disana.

"Kita bertemu kembali bocah geng Seiso!" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Dan satu per satu mereka muncul dari kegelapan. Ada 3 orang. Gawat, satu lawan tiga? Ini tidak bagus.

"Kalian dari geng mana?" tanya Shou, memasang ancang-ancang untuk berkelahi bila mereka akan mulai menyerang.

"Masa tidak ingat? Baru aja kita bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu!" seru yang satunya.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan kalian…"

"Ya! Kami dari geng yang kalian kalahkan! Kami kesini untuk balas dendam! Kami tidak mau dipermalukan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu!" dan mereka bertiga menyerang Shou.

"Mai, lari!" perintah Shou, mendorong Mai agar cepat berlari. Tapi, Mai merasa ragu, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Shou, tapi Shou menyuruhnya untuk lari, dan dengan langkah ragu ia mulai berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Tidak bisa!" seru salah satu dari 3 orang itu sambil mengejar Mai yang kini ketakutan.

Karena fisik wanita lebih lemah daripada pria, Mai akhirnya tertangkap, "Dapat!" ucap pria itu sambil berseringai.

"Shou…!" pekik Mai. Ia sangat ketakutan apalagi sekarang pria yang berhasil menangkapnya itu mengeluarkan belati dan mengarahkannya keleher gadis itu.

Sementara Shou yang sempat berkelahi dengan 2 orang lainnya, mendengar teriakan Mai, langsung menoleh dan mendapati pemandangan dimana Mai ditodong dengan pisau oleh penangkapnya.

"Mai!" pekik Shou.

"Kamu lihat kemana?" salah satu dari dua pria itu memukul Shou saat fokusnya teralihkan oleh gadisnya itu.

"Akh!" rintih Shou, kini tangannya dikunci kebelakang oleh salah satu dari orang itu dan satunya lagi memukul wajah Shou.

Si yang nangkap Mai membawanya mendekat pada Shou. Melihat Shou yang dipukuli membuat Mai memekik, "Tidak! Jangan pukul Shou! Hentikan!"

"Heh! Diam! Atau kamu akan mati!" ucap pria yang menangkapnya seraya menodongkan belati lebih dekat ke leher Mai. Gadis itu menengadahkan lehernya agar tidak terkena ujung dari pisau itu.

"Jangan sakiti Mai!" pekik Shou yang langsung diberi tonjokan dan tendangan oleh kedua orang lainnya. "Akh!"

"Jangan melawan, atau pacarmu yang akan kami…" pria yang menangkap Mai menggantungkan perkataannya sambil berseringai, "Cewekmu cantik juga ya?"

"Jangan sentuh dia!"

**~La Corda~**

"Sial, Kazuki-senpai! Gara-gara senpai beli makanan dulu, kita kehilangan jejak mereka!" keluh Aoi seraya melihat senpainya yang makan dengan penuh antusiasme sehingga dimulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Padahal tadi lancar-lancar saja mengamati Shou dan pacarnya itu.

"Bhaap baoibh, bhabhisnyha bhakuh lhabhar!"

"Telen dulu, baru ngomong, senpai," ucap Aoi, sweatdrop melihat kelakuan senpainya itu.

GLEK

"Ahh, maksudku tadi, maaf Aoi, habisnya aku lapar!" kata Kazuki sambil tertawa.

"Dasar senpai! Ya sudah, kalo begitu kita cepat cari Shou."

Lalu mereka berdua mulai mencari Shou.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" terdengar suara teriakan dari beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berada.

"Kazuki-senpai! Itu suaranya…"

"Shou!" dan saat itu juga mereka berdua bergegas lari menuju sumber suara itu.

Saat mereka sudah hampir dekat, terlihat Shou yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh dua orang dan seorang lagi mencengkram seorang gadis dengan pisau ditangannya yang terarah keleher gadis tersebut.

Dengan cepat Kazuki dan Aoi kesana.

"Hentikan kalian!" pekik Kazuki.

Kelima orang yang berada disana menoleh dan langsung saja dengan sekejap mata, dua orang yang tadi memukul Shou, ditonjok oleh Kazuki, dengan sekali pukulan saja mereka berdua terlempar ketanah. Sementara itu Aoi dengan hati-hati sekali menggenggam tangan yang ada belatinya orang yang menangkap Mai. Aoi dengan cepat memelintir tangannya dan menguncinya kebelakang. Dan dengan agak kasar Aoi mendorong Mai agar menjauh dari orang itu dan untung saja Shou cepat menangkap Mai sehingga gadis itu tidak terjatuh ketanah.

"Aoi, Kazuki-senpai!" seru Shou.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Shou?" tanya Aoi seraya memukul tengkuk orang itu dan membuatnya pingsan ditempat.

Shou mengangguk, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak baik-baik. Luka lebam diwajahnya, sudut bibirnya berdarah, dan tangannya keseleo akibat dipelintir oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Kazuki-senpai," gumam Shou, ia melihat senpainya itu dengan mudahnya mengalahkan kedua orang itu—mereka berdua tidak berdaya lagi.

"Yosh! Beres!" ucap Kazuki sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Te…terima kasih, Aoi, Kazuki-senpai…" ucap Shou, lemah. Ia memeluk erat Mai yang berada dipangkuannya—gemetaran, "Mai… apa kamu ga apa-apa?"

"Shou…" Mai mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita ke markas aja dulu… ngobatin luka kalian," ujar Aoi. Sementara itu Kazuki mengikat ketiga orang bodoh itu dengan tali yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Tapi… bagaimana dengan… bos…?"tanya Shou, ia merasa tidak enak bila bertemu dengan bos nya dalam keadaan ini. Padahal bosnya sudah memperingatinya kalau tindakannya ini berbahaya. Ia tidak mematuhi perintah bosnya itu. Ia merasa sebagai anak buah yang gagal.

Kazuki tertawa kecil, "Tenang aja Shou! Karena bos lah menyuruh kami agar mengawasimu!"

"Bos… menyuruh kalian…?" tanya Shou tidak percaya. Padahal tadi kan ia telah membentak dan tidak patuh pada bos…

Aoi mengangguk, "Ya, sebaiknya kita kemarkas, karena bos sudah menunggu. Dan kita bawa orang-orang bodoh ini!" tunjuk Aoi pada ketiga orang bodoh yang sudah tepar itu.

Bagaimana mereka membawa ketiga orang bodoh yang pingsan itu coba?

Ahhh, biar imajinasi masing-masing sajalah yang membayangkannya. Entah mereka menyeret ketiga orang bodoh itu kek! Membopong mereka kek! Panggil taksi untuk ngangkut mereka kek! Terserah…

**~La Corda~**

"Jadi, mereka ini yang berani-beraninya nyerang anak buahku secara diam-diam?" tanya Len dingin, ia menatap tajam ketiga orang bodoh yang kini telah sadar dengan bantuan kaos kaki mujarapnya Kazuki yang selalu bisa ngebangunin anggota geng yang lagi molor—kecuali Keiichi.

Si ketiga orang bodoh yang berasal dari sebuah geng bodoh yang waktu itu nantangin dengan bodohnya Geng Seiso yang akhirnya mereka pada kalah dengan sangat bodohnya ditangan Geng yang dipimpin oleh Len ini, gemetaran dan hampir pipis dicelana gara-gara ketajaman sil—matanya Len. Mereka merasa aura-aura hitam terpancar dengan sangat indahnya disekeliling Bos Geng Seiso itu, mereka sampai terpana melihatnya—hei, ini bukan saatnya untuk itu! Seharusnya bukan terpesona tapi ketakutan, ya, KETAKUTAN dan GEMETARAN!

"Iya bos," jawab Aoi. Ia merasa sedikit kasihan dengan ketiga orang bodoh ini. Mereka bodoh sekali menyerang anak buah Len secara gerilya, eh, diam-diam. Mereka tidak memikirkan resiko apabila tertangkap oleh Len. Bisa saja Len menghajar mereka habis-habisan, atau membuang mereka kelubang buaya, atau membunuh mereka dengan deathnote, atau mencincang mereka dengan Senbonzakura hingga berkeping-keping, atau di-amaterasu hingga terbakar habis, atau menyuruh mereka bunuh diri sendiri dengan menggunakan Geass, atau dikirim ke dunia bawah dengan Meidou Zangetsuha, atau disantet dengan boneka voo-doo, atau di-metsu hingga lenyap, atau menghisap darah mereka hingga habis, atau mengirim mereka ke Abyss, atau menggunakan Sihir hitam perenggut kehidupan pada mereka, dll dst. Btw, Len ini siapa sih?

Len menghela napas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ketiga orang bodoh itu ke Shou dan pacarnya. Wajah datar plus dingin masih ia pasang, tapi kekhawatiran tersirat diwajah cakep to the max-nya Len. "Aoi, obati Shou… dan pacarnya itu…" perintah Len.

"Baik," kata Aoi seraya mengintruksikan kedua insan itu untuk mengikutinya.

Shou tidak bergerak, "B-bos… kena—"

"Nanti saja, Shou. Obati lukamu itu dulu," potong Len.

"B-baik…" Shou pun mengikuti Aoi dan Mai yang sudah berada ditangga menuju lantai atas dimana UKG(?)berada. Note: UKG: Unit Kesehatan Geng.

"Ryou, Kazuki-senpai, besok kita akan 'mengantar' orang-orang bodoh ini ketempat bodoh mereka," perintah Len yang diberi anggukan oleh Ryou dan Kazu.

Setelah Shou dan pacarnya dirawat lukanya oleh Aoi, Shou pun turun kebawah untuk menemui Len, sementara Mai masih berada di UKG untuk beristirahat seperti yang disarankan Aoi. Dan Aoi pun dengan senang hati menemani gadis itu—dengan sepertujuan Shou tentunya—karena Mai masih ketakutan.

"Bo-bos…" panggil Shou, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Angkat kepalamu, Shou," dan Shou pun menurutinya.

"A-aku minta maaf… bos…"

Len menghela napas, kini terasa lagi suhu yang sangat dingin yang mungkin sudah mencapai minus 1 derajat celsius.

"Hei, udah kubilang, AC-nya terlalu dingin!" protes orang miste—Ryou maksudnya, menatap Len curiga dan semua orang—termasuk ketiga orang bodoh itu—pun menatap Len.

"Apa? Bukan aku!" bantah Len.

"Ehehe, maap…" ucap Sasaki yang sudah jelas dia yang melakukannya karena barang bukti—remote AC—berada ditangannya.

"SASAKI!"

"Ehe, cuma untuk mendramatisir aja kok!" lalu Sasaki dengan cepat berlari menuju ke lantai atas agar tidak menerima deathglare dari manusia yang berada disana.

"Ehm… bos…"

"Ya?"

"Ke-kenapa… bos mau memerintahkan Aoi dan Kazuki-senpai untuk mengawasiku…? Padahal aku…" Shou menundukkan kepalanya, rasanya ia ingin menangis saja kalau bisa.

Len menghela napas panjang, "Aku udah punya firasat kalau kejadian ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat," Len menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, "soalnya sehari setelah kita mengalahkan geng bodoh itu, aku merasa ada yang diam-diam mengamati kita."

Shou tersentak, ia bahkan tidak menyadari itu, "Be-benarkah itu, bos? Apa itu alasan bos untuk…"

Len mengangguk, "Ya, itu supaya kamu bisa fokus—dan juga kamu ga ingin pacarmu itu terlibat juga, kan?"

Shou menatap bosnya, terharu, "Te-terima kasih bos… dan maaf karena tidak mematuhimu!" ucapnya yang diberi anggukan oleh Len.

"Permintaan maaf diterima. Oh iya, kamu akan ikut dengan kami untuk 'mengantar' ketiga orang bodoh ini ke asal mereka,"

"Baik, bos!"

Len memberi anggukan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ryou dan Kazuki, "Urus mereka."

"Roger!" ucap Ryou dan Kazuki secara bersamaan, lalu menyeret ketiga orang bodoh yang tampang sudah kayak madesu itu kesuatu ruangan.

Si bos kembali menatap Shou, "Setelah pacarmu itu sudah agak baikan, sebaiknya kamu dan Aoi antar dia pulang. Ini sudah malam banget."

"I-iya bos," Shou mengangguk. "Bos," panggil Shou sebelum bosnya itu beranjak dari ruang tamu markas menuju ruangannya sendiri.

"Apa?" Len berbalik.

"Sekali lagi, maaf bos…"

Len menghela napas, lagi, entah ini yang sudah keberapa kali, "Aku sudah bilang, permintaan maaf diterima, bukan? Kamu tau kan kalau aku ga suka mengulang perkataanku lagi?"

"I..iya… ma—eh, ka-kalau begitu aku keatas dulu, bos!" cepat-cepat Shou pergi supaya tidak di-deathglare oleh Len karena bilang 'maaf' terus. Dia mengikuti jejak Sasaki rupanya.

Len hanya menatap punggung Shou—apa rasa bersalah Len sudah lenyap dengan ini?

**~La Corda~**

"Ohayou, Tsukimori-kun!" sapa seorang gadis berambut merah; Hino Kahoko, pada pria yang sedang duduk disebelahnya.

Len hanya menatap Kahoko sekilas, lalu kembali membaca buku yang ia baca mulai dari tadi malam. Padahal sebenarnya dalam hati Len, ia pengen banget nyapa balik cewek pujaannya itu. Pengen bilang begini: 'Hey, koi, ohayou mo!' atau 'Ohayou, Kaho, hari ini kamu cantik banget!'

"Ihh, dingin banget jadi orang! Kalau ada yang nyapa, sapa balik dong!" omel Kaho, main-main. Tentu saja, ia tau banget sifat si bos geng itu: dingin. Siapa sih yang ga tau? Ga up-to-date banget tuh orang!

Mendengar Kahoko yang mengomelinya, membuat Len ingin tersenyum dan langsung mencium gadis itu sekarang ini juga, tidak peduli dengan murid yang sudah ada dikelas. Tapi, ia tepis pemikiran itu, bisa berabe! Gosip kan mudah tersebar! Pagi begini sudah bikin skandal yang macam-macam.

Len hanya menatap gadis itu lagi, dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Pagi-pagi sudah berisik," komentarnya, dingin. Padahal dalam hati: 'Ampun, pagi-pagi sudah semangat, buat hariku jadi makin indah, aja!'

"Hii, terserah aku dong!" balas Kahoko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, "Oh iya, Tsukimori-kun selalu datang pagi-pagi, ya?"

Len tersentak, apa Kahoko memperhatikannya? Ah, tidak, mungkin saja gadis itu kurang kerjaan ngamatin setiap murid yang datang pagi-pagi. Siapa tau bukan Len aja yang diperhatikan olehnya. Jangan ge-er dulu deh, Tsukimori Len!

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Len dingin. Bukan maksud hati untuk seperti itu~

Kahoko tertawa kecil, "Ternyata Tsukimori-kun rajin!"

Sempat muka Len memerah, tapi langsung berubah menjadi datar lagi, "Bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Kahoko menatap Len, terbesit ekspresi kekecewaan diwajah imutnya, "Ah, iya! Benar juga!" Kahoko memukul kepalanya sendiri—ia merasa konyol.

Len yang sempat melihat ekspresi kecewa dimuka Kahoko, menjadi terdiam. Ia merasa bersalah. Tapi, apa yang harus ia perbuat coba? Memeluk gadis itu saat ini juga dan bilang: 'maaf, aku tidak bermaksud bersikap dingin padamu, soalnya aku tidak ingin kamu terluka karena aku'? Tidak mungkin, Len menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk fokus terhadap buku bacaannya. Tapi, sebenarnya pikirannya mengalami perang, antara pro dan kontra. Geng atau Kahoko?

**TBC**

**A/N:** wuiiih, cepat eh aku apdetnya! Biasanya butuh 1-3 bulan untuk nyelesein! Mungkin karena liburan, ahahah! Ga ada kerjaan gini sudah!  
>Oh, ya ampun, banyak juga yang ngerepiu, aduh makasih banyak ya, Minna-san!^^<p>

**Balas Review Annonimous:**

**monkey D eimi:** makasih atas repiunya!  
>wahaha, boleh juga tuh Len ditolak, tapi sayangnya Len ga berani nembak sih, hehe. Dia masih mikirin nasib gengnya~<p>

**Shimizu Yuukihara:** makasih udah ngerepiu pik abal ini ^^  
>hehe, soalnya mereka memang bodoh<br>ohoho, anggap aja Azuma lagi dalam mode Dark-nya  
>Oh! Makasih udah dikasih tau ada misstypos-nya, hehe, kukira tulisannya 'kohei' berarti selama ini aku salah kaprah =='<br>Ahaha, kebanyakan kerennya

**Ariefyana:** thanks udah ngereview!  
>ampun! Masa bikin ketawa?<br>Yosh! Apa ini apdet kilat?

**ulva:** Salam kenal juga! KiYu desu! Dan makasih atas repiunya! Hehe  
>hehe, kita liat(?) eh, baca(?) aja nanti apa Len akan melanggar peraturan hehe<br>erm, update kilat ga ini?

**P.S: **Shouzaburou Kishimoto, dia itu yang pake kacamata, salah satu dari 3 orang yang ga suka ma Len, waktu di Kompetisi kedua ngedorong Len ke lemari. Mai Koizumi itu anak kelas 1 Music Departement, yang ikut Oke Klub sama kayak Kazuki. Dia yang waktu itu minta pendapat Kaho tentang permainan biolanya. Anaknya imut-imut gimana gituu. Maap kalo pair ini ga cocok, hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot, La Corda punyanya Yuki Kure-san

**Warning:** sumpah OOC gila! AU, gaje, abal, _cheesy_(?) _to the max_! Zero _look-a-like appear_ XD

**U'r OoC, Boss!**

**Ch 3**

Mengapa dia bisa membuat diriku seperti ini? Apa yang telah ia perbuat padaku? Apa aku akan jatuh terlalu dalam …kedasar mimpi yang semua hanya ada dirinya? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, ia begitu bisa mengendalikanku dengan atau tanpa sadar. Seluruh jiwa, tubuh, hati, dan pikiranku hanya terfokus padanya. Selalu memikirkan dirinya. Selalu menginginkannya. Selalu membutuhkannya. Tapi, apa ini …?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tsukimori-_kuuun_!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Len dengan nada kesal yang sebenarnya dibuat-buat karena sangat tidak mungkin baginya kesal dengan suara panggilan dari Hino itu. Malahan Bos geng itu berharap kalau suatu saat Hino akan memanggilnya dengan 'Len' dan Len bisa memanggilnya dengan 'Kahoko'.

Sebelum menjawab itu, Kahoko mengatur napas dahulu karena ia berlari menuju Len yang ia tidak sengaja melihat Len keluar dari toko buku, saat itu Kahoko kebetulan juga habis keluar dari supermarket yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dengan toko buku itu. "Hee, kebetulan kita ketemu!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, meskipun masih capek gara-gara berlari tadi.

"Ah, iya." Sungguh kebetulan yang indah. "Berarti aku sial hari ini," ucap Len dingin. Lain diucap, lain dihati. Sungguh, bukan maksud hati untuk berkata seperti itu, dan dari sini kita tahu bahwa Len itu _TSUNDERE_!

"EH! Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kahoko kesal.

"Maksudku, Hino, aku sial karena bertemu denganmu dihari minggu ini."

"Apa? Ih, teganya!" Kahoko cemberut, tapi untung saja Kahoko sudah terbiasa menerima ucapan 'kejam' dari Len.

Imutnya! "Aneh ya, kenapa setiap hari kita harus ketemu? Takdir memang kejam," ucap Len sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Sial! Mulutku memang tidak bisa dijaga!' omelnya dalam hati.

Kahoko tambah cemberut. "Apaan sih?" Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

'Tambah imut, sial!' Len pura-pura menghela napas panjang, "Atau …kamu yang sengaja membuntutiku?" Maksudnya untuk menggoda tapi kesannya malah jadi kayak orang mengintrogasi maling ayam tingkat kabupaten/kota.

"Apa? Demi apa aku membuntutimu? Kurang kerjaan saja!" sanggah Kahoko, "Emang aku penguntit apa?"

"Siapa tahu saja kan."

"Aku bukan penguntit! Dasar Tsukimori-_kun_ bodoh!" seru Kahoko sambil menghentakkan kakinya, "Sampai jumpa!" ucapnya, ketus. Setelah mengatakan itu, Kahoko pergi dari hadapan Len.

"Sampai jumpa," gumam Len yang hanya bisa menatap punggu gadis itu dan melihat bagaimana rambut merahnya berayun kekanan dan kekiri saat ia berjalan. 'Bagus sekali, Len! Kamu memang pecundang sejati! Kesempatan datang, malah kamu sia-siakan! Bahkan kamu merusaknya! Dasar bodoh!'

Kini Len menatap Kahoko yang semakin menjauh itu dengan tatapan sendu, "Apa memang tidak bisa, ya? Sepertinya kamu benar, Hino, aku memang bodoh," gumamnya, ia pun berbalik untuk pulang.

**~La Corda~**

"_Sensei_, apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak mau satu kelompok dengan Hino," tolak Len pada Kyoutou-_sensei_.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak mau, Tsukimori-_san_?"

"Pokoknya tidak mau."

"Tapi Tsukimori-_san_, nanti tidak adil untuk semuanya. Bukannya kamu sendiri yang 'tidak sengaja' mengambil nama Hino-_san_ dikotak tadi?"

"Ceh." Len membuang muka, yang jelas dia tidak ingin melihat wajah sensei itu, terutama Hino.

Saat protes tidak ingin satu kelompok dengan Hino, Len sempat melihat dari ekor matanya kalau Hino merasa kecewa. Mungkin lebih baik Hino membencinya, kah? Len merasa sangat sakit, disana, dibagian dada. Kenapa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perasaan Len terhadap Kahoko? Len tidak tahu karena dia belum pernah merasakan perasaan sesak ini sebelum bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Ternyata menyembunyikan perasaan sangatlah susah. Ia tidak tahu kalau jadinya akan seperti ini. Len tahu kalau mungkin Hino tidak mempunyai perasaan untukknya, tapi Hino mempunyai rasa persahabatan yang kuat bahkan dengan dirinya yang seorang ketua geng, ia dapat merasakan itu. Hanya dengan mendapat senyum bahagia dari Hino untuknya bahkan kalau itu bukan hanya untuknya tapi untuk semua orang, Len menganggap kalau Hino menganggapnya sebagai teman, meskipun hanya teman, Len sangat senang. Karenanya, Len berjanji tidak akan menarik Kahoko kedalam dunianya, meskipun akan mengakibatkan gadis itu membencinya dan tidak menganggapnya sebagai teman lagi. Tidak apa, asalkan dia aman.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang keberatan lagi, kan? Jadi semuanya adil," ucap Kyoutou-_sensei_, _final_.

Pada akhirnya Len tetap akan sekelompok dengan Kahoko. Bagaimana ini?

**~La Corda~**

"Jadi Tsukimori-_kun_ …" Kahoko memulai, pada awalnya ia ragu untuk membicarakan tugas kelompok yang diberi sensei tadi, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ia harus bilang ini—untung jam istirahat orang-orang pada sepi. "Kalau kamu tidak mau, aku bisa mengerjakan ini sendirian. Jadi, Tsukimori-_kun_ tidak perlu mengerjakan tugas ini bersamaku. Itu kan yang Tsukimori-_kun_ mau? Tidak usah khawatir, kalau selesai aku akan kasih bahannya supaya Tsukimori-_kun_ bisa mempelajarinya." Dengan itu Hino beranjak dari hadapan pria yang dari tadi diam dan tidak menghiraukannya—itu yang Kahoko kira.

'… itu kan yang Tsukimori-_kun_ mau?' Len rasanya ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Perkataan Hino tadi benar-benar menusuknya. Bagaimana bisa? Apa takdir memang sedang mempermainkannya?

Len mengacak-ngacak rambut birunya. Frustasi? Ya, dia benar-benar frustasi, sampai-sampai anak buahnya yang berada didalam kelas menatapnya cemas dan heran.

"Kiriya, menurutmu, bos kenapa frustasi sekali sekelompok dengan Hino, ya?" bisik Aoi pada Kiriya yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

Kiriya berpikir sebentar, tangannya yang berada disaku celana ia keluarkan, lalu ia silangkan didepan dada. "Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kamu tidak tanya saja?" Kiriya menatap Aoi seraya mengangkat satu alisnya.

Aoi mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak perlu. Menurutmu bos punya perasaan khusus buat Hino, tidak?" Tiba-tiba saja Aoi melontarkan pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggunya sejak ia tidak sengaja melihat bosnya itu senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang sinting kekurangan gizi saat melihat Hino yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Ryotaro yang tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Aoi, terkejut. Ia membulatkan matanya. Ternyata Aoi tajam juga instingnya, kalau begini tidak perlu Len yang bilang, mereka semua sudah pada tahu. Gawat!

"Hah?" Kiriya juga terkejut, lalu tertawa kecil. "Mustahil tahu tidak? Bos es batu itu suka sama Hino, maksudmu?"

"Ya, sejenis itulah …siapa tahu saja kan? Len kan juga manusia, meskipun manusia es," Aoi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah, kalau itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas kalau bos suka sama Hino, dia harus menghapus perasaan itu …kan?" suara Kiriya menjadi pelan. Kalau bos suka sama Hino, apa yang bos akan lakukan? Kiriya membayangkan kalau bosnya itu dalam masalah besar, meskipun dia tidak begitu lama mengenal Len, tapi sepertinya ia mengerti dengan keadaan bosnya—kalau dia menyukai Hino.

"Ah …kamu benar …tapi apa bos beneran suka sama Hino?"

"Perasaan aku sudah jawab tidak tahu deh," Kiriya _sweatdrop_. "Tanya, tanya, Aoi."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu diam sebentar sambil memandang kearah laki-laki berambut biru, lalu menghela napas. "Tidak, tidak usah. Mungkin …ini hanya perasaanku saja. Kita lupakan saja, ok?"

"Terserah kamu," ucap Kiriya. "Mau kekantin?"

"Ya," Aoi pun mengikuti Kiriya yang beranjak keluar dari kelas.

Ryotaro yang melihat mereka pergi pun, menghela napas lega. "Aoi memang tidak bisa diremehkan …ah, lagian dia paling ahli kalau masalah seperti itu …" gumamnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Len yang masih terpaku ditempat duduknya, dengan tatapan cemas. "Bos."

**~La Corda~**

Otak Len bekerja lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Ia sedang memikirkan suatu rencana. Rencana yang ia pikirkan sampai-sampai membuat kepalanya mau botak.

Hari ini Len tidak berada di markasnya. Ia memberitahukan pada anak buahnya kalau dia ingin pulang lebih awal. Dan ini membuat anggota geng menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan bos yang terlihat kurang bersemangat—meskipun hari-hari biasa tidak terlihat ia semangat atau tidak sih—yang terlihat dari aura bos yang biasanya berkharisma, sekarang ber-gramedia—eh, maksudnya ke-kharisma-annya itu kurang terpancar.

Len membolehkan anak buahnya untuk tinggal di markas atau pulang atau keluyuran atau mejeng atau terserah mereka mau melakukan apa. Dalam artian, hari ini mereka merdeka.

Kembali ke Len yang kini tidur-tiduran di kamarnya, kedua tangan dilipat dan diletakkan dibawah kepala dan tatapan ditujukan pada platfon. Seperti yang dituliskan tadi, si bos sedang memikirkan sesuatu—rencana. Rencana yang ia pikirkan itu ada hubungannya dengan gadis pujaannya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hino Kahoko.

Kejadian tadi di sekolah yang membuat hubungan LenKaho-nya—Len menamai hubungannya dengan Kahoko, LenKaho—menjadi retak. Padahal dengan susah payah Len membangunnya dengan batu bata dan semen—halah.

Ok, jadi rencana yang ada di dalam otaknya Len itu ada tiga, yang intinya semua bertujuan untuk memperbaiki 'hubungan'nya dengan Kahoko. Yang pertama—meskipun ini langsung dihapusnya dari _list_—bikin bento 'permintaan maaf' untuk Kahoko, sungguh itu pemikiran dapat dari mana coba? Len pikir 3 kali, lebih tepatnya memberitahukan pada dirinya sendiri 3 kali kalau dia TIDAK BISA MASAK. Masa mau memberikan Kahoko nasi gosong dan tempat bento yang juga akan ikutan gosong? Bukannya bikin 'hubungan baik' malahan Kahoko jadi _illfeel_ sama Len. Brrr, seketika Len merinding. Yang kedua, ini boleh lah, tapi …tolong cek dulu. Nyanyi dengan iringan gitar dibawah kamar Kahoko. _Lu_ gila atau tidak waras Len? Cek lagi; bisa _nggak_ nyanyi? Bisa _nggak_ main gitar? Nanti malahan gitarnya digesek, emang biola apa? Mikir! Pulang kampung aja kamu sana! Terus yang ketiga, yang ini entahlah siapa yang ngasih ini ide, tapi kalau melakukan ide yang ini ...ide ketiga, kirim bunga mawar pada Kahoko sekaligus menyatakan cinta padanya. Sebentar Len, kamu _nggak_ takut ditolak?

Dan itu semua …dicoret.

"Mama, bunuh aku saja!" Len tambah frustasi, bukannya memecahkan masalah, malah membuat otaknya tambah konslet. Dan _line_ ini membuktikan kalau Len ternyata anak mama.

Jadi …bagaimana ini?

Len memejamkan matanya. 'Apa aku harus …?'

Bagaimana caranya minta maaf pada gadis itu tanpa ketahuan oleh orang-orang? Yap! Tentu saja itu! Kenapa tidak kepikiran dari tadi sih? _Bego_ sih _lu_, Len!

Pria berambut biru itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, lalu tersenyum puas. Dasar gila.

Sebelum terlalu jauh untuk menjadi gila, Len cepat-cepat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil jaket dan topi, juga tidak lupa kaca mata hitam. Ia akan ke tempat dimana rencananya itu menjadi berhasil. Ya, terlebih dahulu ke tempat itu.

**~La Corda~**

Ting tong

"Iya … tunggu sebentar…." Ucap gadis berambut merah ini seraya membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Dan ekspresi pertama kali yang dikeluarkan Kahoko setelah membuka pintu dan melihat siapa gerangan yang bertamu kerumahnya pada sore-sore begini, adalah cengo. Ya, cengo, dan bingung, dan antara mau ketawa atau nangis atau sujud sukur, tapi yang kedua terakhir itu bohong.

"Err … apa yang bisa saya bantu …?" tanya gadis ini sambil memikirkan kenapa orang-ehem-aneh-ehem-ini begitu mirip dengan teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan seorang ketua geng.

Kahoko melirik laki-laki ini dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Rambut putih, cek. Ini orang sudah tua, ya? Kaca mata hitam, cek. Ini orang sakit mata atau memang lagi nge-tren ya pakai kaca mata hitam? Topi musim dingin dan jaket tebal, cek. Coba liat keluar, ini sudah musim dingin kah? Tidak kok! Ini fic setting-nya masih musim panas. Jadi, kesimpulannya… pria ini… _hen da_!

Bagaimana ini, Kahoko? Ada orang aneh datang kerumahmu! Tapi, sumpah, mukanya mirip sama Tsukimori-_kun_. Atau orang ini kemungkinan adalah…

"Tsukimori-_kun_—?"

"Bukan!"

"—kembarannya?"

"Eee?"

Semuanya terdiam. Kenapa? Tidak tau juga sih kenapa.

"Jadi bukan ya?" tanya Kahoko, kecewa. Yah, padahal seru kalau Tsukimori-_kun_ punya saudara kembar.

"Em, dari pada itu…" pria aneh ini menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti orang habis nyolong sendal, "Aku boleh masuk, tidak?"

"Ah, iya … maaf … silahkan," Kahoko pun mempersilahkan orang aneh itu untuk masuk.

Ini aneh, kata mama tidak boleh membiarkan orang asing masuk kerumah, tapi kenapa Kahoko percaya aja sama orang ini, ya? Atau orang ini…

"Bisa kita duduk dulu? Aneh rasanya kamu ngeliatin aku seperti itu, Hino," ucap si orang aneh, dingin.

Dan disaat itulah Kahoko sadar kalau orang ini benar-benar…

"Tsu-Tsukimori-_kun_?" Kahoko setengah teriak setengan berbisik, entah maksud author yang bagaimana.

"Ssst, tenang kan dirimu, Hino. Tarik napas, keluarkan, tarik napas, keluarkan," ucap orang aneh ini yang sudah diketahui dari awal adalah Len Tsukimori, sambil menginstruksikan Kahoko agar _inhale-exhale_ dengan tangannya, dan Kahoko dengan sangat polosnya mau aja mengikuti instruksi itu. Lalu, Len duduk diikuti oleh Kahoko.

"Ja-jadi, kenapa kamu berpakaian seperti itu … Tsukimori-_kun_?" tanya Kahoko, bingung.

Diam sejenak. Mungkin si ketua geng ini memikirkan alasan yang bagus untuk mengelabui wanita berambut merah ini. Dan alasan itu adalah…

"Te-tebak dong!" dan dengan sangat anti-kilmaks-nya Len berkata seperti itu. Mungkin dia sudah _desperate_ banget soalnya dia tidak bisa memikirkan alasan lain. Biar Kahoko aja yang memikirkan alasannya, apa yang dijawab Kahoko maka itulah yang akan menjadi alasannya. Ha, ha, ha. Otaknya masih konslet.

"Haa?"

"Kau mendengarku."

"Em… cosplay, ya?" Kahoko asal tebak.

"Iya, betul sekali, Hino," kata Len, mengangguk. Bagus juga tebakannya Hino.

"Oh, begitu ya… tapi, habis cosplay dimana?"

Siiing…

Hino, jangan membuat pertanyaan lagi, dong…

"Ehem," Len berpura-pura batuk, "Dari pada itu, Hino, bukankah kita lebih baik mulai mengerjakan tugas?" ucap Len seraya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh! Jadi, Tsukimori-_kun_ kesini mau kerja kelompok bareng? Tapi … bukannya Tsukimori-_kun_ tidak mau seke—"

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak mau? Aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu,"

"Ha? Tapi, yang dikelas tadi—"

"Itu hanya imajinasimu saja, Hino. Daripada buang-buang waktu, sebaiknya kita mengerjakan tugas itu dulu," usul Len karena tidak ingin pembicaraan tadi dilanjutkan. Biar saja Kahoko menganggapnya aneh, tapi setidaknya … jangan sampai gadis itu membencinya.

Ternyata, membiarkan gadis berambut merah itu membenci dirinya itu tidak mungkin. Len menarik kata-katanya. Ia tidak ingin Kahoko membencinya, tidak ingin menjauh darinya, tidak ingin gadis itu tidak lagi menganggap dirinya sebagai teman. _God_, Len benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Galau, galau situ Len….

"A-ah, kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan semuanya," ucap Kahoko yang masih bingung dengan pria satu ini, sambil pergi menuju kamarnya.

**~La Corda~**

"Haaa, akhirnya selesai juga! Tinggal mem-presentasikan didepan kelas, ya kan, Tsukimori-_kun_?" ucap Kahoko sambil merenggagkan kedua tangannya.

"Hn," jawab Len, seadanya. "Oh, iya, keluargamu belum pulang?" tanya Len.

"Sepertinya mereka akan menginap lagi dirumah kakek…" kata Kahoko, cemberut. Dan itu sangat imut, sampai Len harus dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak _blushing_ dan tertawa.

"Oh, jadi kamu sendirian malam ini?" _damn,_ kenapa kata-kata itu terdengar sangat nakal? Rasanya Len ingin memukul dirinya kuat-kuat karena memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Tapi bagi Kahoko perkataan Len itu membuatnya jadi lesu, "Iya…" jawabnya.

Len mendengar jawaban gadis itu jadi ikut kasihan. Mungkin sedikit candaan akan meningkatkan _mood_ Hino yang satu ini, "Hati-hati, Hino. Nanti kamu diculik sama hantu," ucap Len sambil berseringai.

"Waaa, Tsukimori-_kun_, jangan menakutiku seperti itu, dong!" pekik Kahoko karena ia sekarang jadi takut. Dan ya, dia memang takut dengan hal yang berbau gaib.

Len terkikik pelan. "Aku hanya bercanda."

Melihat _The _Len Tsukimori tertawa pelan—yang sangat jarang, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah—seperti itu, Kahoko tersenyum, ternyata orang ini bisa tertawa juga. Lalu penglihatannya menangkap jam dinding yang ada diruang tamu tersebut. "Hee, sudah jam 8? Tsukimori-_kun_, sebaiknya kamu cepat-cepat pulang, nanti keluargamu khawatir lagi," ucapnya sambi membereskan buku-buku dan gelas serta snack.

Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Mereka tidak akan khawatir, karena mereka tidak tinggal bersamaku."

Kahoko memasang tampang bingung.

"Maksudku, aku tinggal sendirian."

"Heee? Kenapa? Terus keluargamu sekarang ada dimana?" tanya gadis itu.

"Mereka semua ada diluar negeri. _Chichi-ue_ dan_ haha-ue_ ada pekerjaan di Inggris, kakek dan nenek berada di Swiss, dan yang lainnya ada dibelahan bumi yang lain. Sepertinya hanya aku yang tinggal di Yokohama, mungkin ada yang tinggal di Tokyo … paman dan bibi … _ka _…."

"Hoa, _sugoi_ … tapi, apa kamu tidak kesepian, Tsukimori -_kun_?" Kahoko sedikit prihatin, Tsukimori-kun kan ketua geng, apa dia merasakan kesepian juga, ya?

"Tentu saja aku sangat kesepian, kesepian dari siapapun… dan juga aku anak tunggal," Len tersenyum miris sambil tertunduk. Tidak ada yang lebih kesepian dari dirinya. Meskipun dia mempunyai banyak anak buah, tetap saja ia sendirian diruangan _itu_.

Kahoko sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Len. Jadi… dia yang paling kesepian?

Kalau begitu… Kahoko tersenyum. "Tsukimori-_kun_! Aku punya ide!"

"Ide?"

"Ya, kalau misalnya Tsukimori-_kun_ meresa kesepian, tinggal panggil aku saja! Aku yang akan menemanimu, kita akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama-sama, bagaimana?" senyum gadis ceria itu tambah melebar.

Len tersentak. Gadis itu ingin menemaninya disaat ia kesepian? Len benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Perkataan itu benar-benar buah simalakama. Ingin rasanya ia setuju dengan tawaran itu. Dan ingin pula rasanya ia cepat-cepat menolaknya.

"I-itu…" Len memejamkan matanya, lalu berdiri.

Kahoko pun juga ikut berdiri, tapi tekejut disaat itu juga karena Len sudah berada tepat didepannya dan menjentikkan jarinya didahi gadis itu.

_Aw, itu sakit…_ Kahoko memegang dahinya dan menatap pria berambut silver—oh, dia memakai wig?—itu dengan tatapan apa-apaan-tadi-itu?

Len tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak, Hino. Tapi itu terlalu berlebihan," Kahoko berpikir apanya yang berlebihan? "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Hino," Len berbalik dan mengambil tasnya, Kahoko pun mengikutinya sampai depan pintu.

"Aku permisi dulu, Hino. Selamat malam," ucap Len sambil membungkuk.

Saat hendak melangkah pergi, Kahoko menahan pria itu, "Tunggu dulu, Tsukimori-_kun_! Maksudmu tadi itu apa, ya?"

Len terdiam, lalu berbalik, "Sampai besok, Hino!" dan berlari sekencang mungkin, meninggalkan Kahoko yang benar-benar cengo melihat kelakuan pria satu itu.

"Dia benar-benar aneh…" gumam Kahoko seraya tertawa geli.

_What a day_

**TBC**

**A/N**: tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan, benar-benar _epic-failed_ XP  
>Entah apa masih ada yang mau baca fic ini dan chap selanjutnya XD<br>_Sore Ja_! XDD


End file.
